Losing Grip
by Tigrou19
Summary: Traduction - OS - Prend place durant la quatrième guerre Shinobi - Spoilers & Character Death ! - "Ino !", pleura-t-elle, sanglotant pleinement à présent, ses épaules tremblant de manière incontrôlable, essayant encore, encore, encore de sauver la vie de sa meilleure amie.


**Auteur : **visionary dreams.

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19.

**Série :** Naruto.

**Titre :** _Losing Grip._

**Rating : **T.

**Lien vers l'original :** s/8920828/1/losing-grip

**Résumé : **Prend place durant la quatrième guerre Shinobi, donc Spoilers. Character Death ! / « Ino ! », pleura-t-elle, sanglotant pleinement à présent, ses épaules tremblant de manière incontrôlable, essayant encore, encore, _encore_ de sauver la vie de sa meilleure amie.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Masashi Kishimoto.. Quant à l'histoire originelle, elle est la propriété de son auteur, visionary dreams. Je ne fais que traduire. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ceci.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce OS est à la base un Friendship!Sakura/Ino, mais si vous voulez le prendre d'une autre manière, libre à vous.

**Note de la traductrice :** J'ai subitement eu envie de traduire du Naruto... Et pas forcément quelque chose de joyeux. J'ai atterri sur le VO de ce texte et comme il y a assez peu de fics qui traitent du monde Ninja de Naruto sur le Fandom - en règles générales - je me suis dit que vous traduire ce OS serait une bonne idée. Merci beaucoup à visionary dreams qui m'a laissé l'opportunité de vous le faire partager. Par contre, je n'ai pas eu de bêta, donc il y a peut-être encore des fautes... Malgré tout, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Losing Grip xXx**_

* * *

x

« INO ! », hurla désespérément Sakura alors qu'elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour attraper son amie chutant.

Sakura et Ino tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Les genoux et jambes de Sakura étaient éraflées et égratignées à cause de la force du choc mais tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était la quantité de sang qui les recouvrait toutes les deux. Il y en avait _partout._

La veste et la tenue d'Ino étaient trempées de son sang, et une quantité plus importante encore gouttait de son corps – _pâle_, pensa Sakura, _Seigneur,_ _elle est tellement pâle, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas Ino !_ Ses mains brillèrent d'un halo vert et Sakura essaya désespérément d'arrêter le saignement.

« Tiens bon, Ino-la-truie, _tiens bon !_ »

Ils avaient été attaqués une fois encore, et il ne s'était écoulé qu'une semaine depuis la mort de Neji. Tous leurs terrains de camping avaient été dévastés par les Zetsu blancs. Et Dieu, il y en avait tellement… Pour la plupart, ils avaient été éliminés, mais alors qu'Ino se battait contre l'un des quelques rescapés, il avait réussi à la piéger, et Sakura avait eu du mal à l'attraper avant que Naruto ne les finisse.

La respiration d'Ino devenait de plus en plus faible et elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Sakura n'entendait rien autour d'elle tout n'était que bourdonnement à ses oreilles. Elle avait l'impression de vivre son pire cauchemar sans pouvoir se réveiller.

« Non, Ino ! », hurla-t-elle encore, sa voix devenue rauque et ses yeux brûlant de larmes.

« N'ose même pas fermer tes fichus yeux, Truie ! », cria-t-elle, essayant de retenir le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper. « Tu n'as _PAS_ le droit de me laisser, tu m'entends Ino !? Tu ne PEUX PAS me laisser ! », s'exclama Sakura, ses larmes coulant comme une cascade, parce qu'elle _savait._

Elle était une médic-nin expérimentée, elle avait su que c'était fatal dès le moment où elle avait rattrapé Ino. Elle savait qu'elle saignait trop, que son cœur commençait lentement mais sûrement à ralentir, que la pâleur de son cœur n'était pas bon signe-

Elle savait.

Elle savait.

Elle savait.

_Elle savait._

Et malgré tout, elle était encore au sol, berçant Ino sur ses genoux, essayant désespérément de la sauver.

Parce qu'elle était _sa meilleure amie. _Sa première amie, sa rivale, son autre moitié, sa pire ennemie, sa partenaire de crime, sa _Ino-la-truie._

La seule personne autorisée à l'appeler _Grand Front _et s'en sortir indemne, la seule personne autorisée à la remettre en place, la seule personne qui avait toujours été présente même si Sakura ne l'avait pas été pour elle.

« Ino ! », pleura-t-elle, sanglotant pleinement à présent, ses épaules tremblant de manière incontrôlable, essayant encore, encore, _encore_ de sauver la vie de sa meilleure amie.

« S… Sakura… », dit faiblement Ino, sa main ensanglantée agrippant celle de Sakura alors essayait d'arrêter le saignement provenant de son estomac. « Ca va. » Ses lèvres tiquèrent et, Dieu, elle devenait juste de plus en plus _faible. _Elle avait déjà perdu tellement de sang, et ça ne s'arrêtait pas.

« Non ! », sanglota Sakura, secouant violemment sa tête, ses lèvres tremblant. « Ça n'est pas supposé arriver ! », pleura-t-elle d'agonie, ignorant le sang qui continuait de s'infiltrer dans sa tenue.

La respiration d'Ino se résumait à de petites inspirations, à présent, et devenait de plus en plus lente à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Hé, Grand Front… », dit-elle faiblement, et c'était tellement bas que Sakura dut calmer ses sanglots et se pencher en avant pour l'entendre. « N… N'abandonne jamais. », dit-elle alors que ses paupières s'affaissaient encore, et elle commença à tousser du sang.

Sakura sentit son cœur se briser, et elle ferma fort les yeux, les larmes innondant ses joues sales.

« Je t'aime. », dit faiblement Ino, et sa prise sur Sakura devint lâche, son corps froid.

Sakura laissa sortir son cri d'agonie le plus rauque, sanglotant sans pouvoir se contrôler.

« INO ! NON, NON, NON – _NE PARS PAS_ ! »

Elle avait enduré beaucoup de pertes dans sa courte période de temps sur Terre, elle avait enduré le fait d'être jetée de côté et d'être considérée comme faible, elle avait enduré la perte de camarades à la guerre, et elle avait même enduré la trahison… Mais rien – _rien_ – ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison avec la perte qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là.

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle s'efforçait de le faire à travers ses sanglots incontrôlables, et elle se sentait littéralement comme si une partie de son âme était partie.

Sakura savait que c'était la guerre, et elle savait que certains camarades mourraient, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire parce qu'elle était une Kunoichi et qu'elle avait signé pour ce genre de vie.

Mais c'était _Ino_.

Ino, sa meilleure amie... Ino, qui était supposée ouvrir ses yeux maintenant et sauter sur ses pieds en s'exclamant que c'était une blague... Ino, avec qui elle était censée aller faire du shopping une fois que cette guerre serait terminée… Ino, qui était supposée se marier, avoir des enfants, et _vivre_…

« Sakura. », retentit une voix derrière elle, mais elle ne l'entendit simplement pas. Elle ne pouvait rien entendre ou analyser quoique ce soit autour d'elle.

C'était comme si le monde s'était complètement arrêté de tourner.

« Allez, Sakura, tu dois te lever. »

C'était Naruto et il tirait sur son bras gentiment, et elle savait qu'elle devait se lever, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de se lever, mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas bouger et sa bouche refuser de fonctionner.

Elle le sentit la toucher sous ses jambes et bras puis la porter comme une mariée. Elle l'entendit lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il était désolé, que tout irait bien et qu'il l'aimait tellement mais tout ce qu'elle put faire fut secouer la tête et pleurer.

Parce que Sakura avait perdu une partie d'elle-même au moment où Ino était morte.

x

* * *

Dimanche 10 Mars - 12 h 05.


End file.
